the_undisputedfandomcom-20200216-history
Turbo
Background Jericho Jones is an American boxer. He was an ex-soldier who was sent to prison for being accused of a double murder case. He was among the eight prison fighters sent into the Gorgon prison to participate in the tournament. He was portrayed by Mykel Shannon Jenkins. History Turbo is a former military boxer who had a wife and two children before he was sent to prison after being accused with a double murder. There he met a mafia boss named Gio Farnatti who became his new manager thereafter. Storyline Undisputed III: Redemption Turbo is first seen in the Gorgon prison in Georgia when the eight fighters met with Kuss. He seems to have a loud mouth. During his stay, Turbo came into odds with Boyka, for reminding him of George Chambers. They seem not to get along so well since they have started fights with each other which force hem into a solitary confinement. They are eventually released due to negotiations of their managers Gaga and Mafia Don Gio Farnatti. Meanwhile, Boyka and Turbo came into terms when they plan that they can eventually the hard labor as part of their training. Rezo, on the other hand, feared that both Boyka and Turbo are getting stronger, and may serve as a threat to his champion, Dolor. Yet so he manages to call Turbo's special attention irritating him leading the guards to beat him to a pulp. Making him injured before his fight with Dolor begins. Now unable to fight, Boyka worries that Turbo will not stand a chance against the Colombian fighter. Offering Turbo a chance to escape, he tries to break the chains but to no avail, now they both have no choice but to fight their way out. During the fight, Boyka succeeds in stealing the key from one of the guards and manages to set Turbo free to run to the forest. He was last seen helping Boyka escape by killing Kuss and his guards freeing him. Now working for Gaga, Turbo stated that he and Boyka may have their match as soon as they cross their paths again. Skills and Abilities Skilled Boxer: Turbo possessed the abilities of a skilled boxer. He is known to " Improvise, Adapt, and Overcome" into anything that comes to him. This is seen when he was fighting the Croatian fighter where he uses elbow strikes as dirty boxing to counter the relentless kicks thrown by his opponent. Loudmouth: He was also a loudmouth, setting potty jokes to his opponents and even to the warden. He was punched by Boyka suggesting him to shut up as speaking is not his strength resulting in both of them being sent into solitary confinement. Ex-Soldier: Turbo possessed the necessary skills to survive in the wild as shown when Boyka frees him in the middle of the excavating site knowing that he would survive in the forest. Trivia "Turbo actually had two children and a wife as he states to boyka that he had a boy and a girl though their name was unknown" "The word '"Improvise, Adapt, Overcome"' was actually used by the United States Marine Corps as a framework for military perseverance" "Turbo was set initially to appear in undisputed IV, but he didn't reprise his role for unknown reason" Category:Prison Fighter Category:Former prisoner